Don't Judge
by Broken Hearted Love
Summary: A young kittypet joins Fireclan
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors**

Stormpaw's and Icepaw's Adventure

**It was a cold stormy night my owners were all ready asleep, I crept outside careful to not wake anyone I jumped on the fence and looked at the ground below. I though to myself should I jump down the take the chance , my mother told me about the wild cats in there though I always thought they were stories for kits. Carefully I jumped down and sniffed the air and looked around to a strange smell I chased it into the woods I dodged the trees one by one and stopped to take a breath . I looked out the bush to see another young cat. I slowly walked out she turned to face me fear in her eyes "stop there intruder this is Fireclan territory" she said "whats Fireclan and who are you" she sat down and looked at me "Fireclan is one of the four clans in these woods along with Snowclan, Rainclan and Iceclan and I am er… a warrior and my name is Stormkit'" she said "hello Stormkit I'm whiskers " I heard a noise in the bush I turned around to see a large cat looking at me "a young kittypet like you should not be in the woods he said to me "sorry, I didn't know" I looked around to see Stormkit shivering with fear but still trying to look strong "Stormkit why did you travel this far from camp" the large tom asked her "because I want to be a warrior like you" she said "what you lied to me? you said you were a warrior" I said "oh yeah about that I'm not" she said. the tom looked down at us "you're both very brave " . I look up in astonishment "really what did I do" I asked " you young kittypet took the chance in the woods and for my kit took her first steps out of camp by herself and made it this far" we both looked up at him again "young kittypet would you like to join our clan?" I gasped "really." "yes our camp is low on warriors we need the help… but I can't promise that our camp will provide you with what you need. we are low on food. It is as scarce as ever" he said I looked at Stormkit her eyes seemed happy but I don't think she cared all to much if I said yes "well?" he asked "yes" I said. Stormkit looked at me. Her eyes blazed with anger "no a kittypet like you would be no help" I ignored the comment and said "my answer is still yes"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Stormpaw's and Icepaw's Adventure

**"I will pick you up tomorrow at sunhigh, and take you back to camp." The large tom cat said. "ok I will be ready. Wait whats your name?" Whiskers asked. "I guess I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Hawkstar leader of Fireclan, and you are?" Hawkstar replied. "I am Whiskers." Whiskers said with pride. "Great I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Hawkstar said in the distance. "Bye." Whiskers whispered to herself, _How am I going to tell my family…. _Whisker thought. "Family I have set off on a journey of my own and join Fireclan. It's ok Fireclan will take good care of me. For now this goodbye until we meet again I will always remember the memories we had but I can't live in the past. I am going to live in the wild." Whiskers said to her family before she left at sun high. At sunhigh Whiskers said her final goodbyes and set off to where they had met last night. When Whiskers got there Hawkstar and another cat were waiting. "I am sorry if I am late." Whiskers said when she had reched them. "You are not late we are just early, we have came to take you back to camp. We shouldn't waste any time hurry along." Hawkstar said. "Hello I am Brokenfire I am part of your new clan I just wanted to welcome a newcomer like you to our clan." Brokenfire said. "Hi I am Whiskers. They raced through the forest. Whiskers was getting tired when Brokenfire picked him up. "Th- thank you, Br- Brokenfire." Whiskers said politely. "No problem, kit." Brokenfire said. "Here." Brokenfire said "you must smell the clan now." "I smell cats." Answered Whiskers. "Follow me," Hawkstar said. They raced through a bush._ This must be the entrance to the camp… _Whiskers thought. Suddenly appeared a big clearing with cats every where cleaning each other. "What are they doing?" Whiskers whispered to Brokenfire. "This is called sharing tongues were you would help clean someone in the clean it is how we show our loyalty to the clan." Hawkstar said. "This is the Nursery," Brokenfire said walking to a dead-end tunnel "Caring for the kits is shared by all the queens." Hawkstar interrupted. "This is the apprentices den." Hawkstar said walking towards a hallow tree. "This is where you will sleep." Brokenfire said. "This is the elder's den." Hawkstar said walking to what looked like a tree stump. "this is the medicine cats den our medicine cats name is dapplepool she will care for you when you're sick or injured" brokenfire said whiskers looked at the medicine cats den it was just a small bush. "This is the warriors den where all the clan warriors except for me will stay" hawkstar said looking up at a large tree .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

stormpaw's and Icepaw's Adventure

**whiskers flowed the two large cats, and thought were is stormkit, hawkstar got on top of a large rock at peered down at his clan "all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather" most cats turned their full attention to hawkstar well the younger kits didn't, "fireclan I am adding a young Kittypet to the clan and she will be made an apprentice along with my kin stormkit" hawkstar said proudly "stormkit please step forward" hawkstar meowed. the young she cat stepped forward and looked up on top of the giant rock "from this day forward you will be known as stormpaw a fireclan apprentice and your mentor will be leopardnose" cats around cheered "stormpaw , stormpaw " she smiled and looked around at the cats cheering she liked all the attention and everyone knew. The tall tom smiled at his kin "ok kittypet step forward" for I can not just give you loyalty to this clan you need to prove it so I'm going to ask you to fight with stormpaw". Stormpaw looked up and had a small smirk on her face. Whiskers looked up and gave a small nod "go" said hawkstar. stormpaw launched herself at whiskers but whiskers quickly moved at swiped at stormpaws flank she yowled and used her back paws and nailed a hit whiskers swiped at his ear leaving a cut "I'm done" stormpaw said I don't want to ruin my fur the second I become an apprentice. Hawkstar gave a nod and said "from this day forward you will be known as icepaw because of your snowy white fur and your mentor will be brokenfire" the cats cheered "icepaw , icepaw " icepaw smiled "ok young one go get rest for the big day tomorrow" brokenfire said "ok " icepaw meowed and bounded over to the den he slowed his pace and, stormpaw said "hey sorry about earlier I don't usually act that way " the two cats stopped and talked for a while "so are there any other apprentices" icepaw asked "yeah there is darkpaw , sunpaw and wildpaw" stormpaw said. The two cats got up again and went into the den they were greeted by sunpaw "hey girlsy's I hear you're a kittypet and I know stormpaw all ready I mean I just visited her yesterday in the nursery" she said quickly "oh be quiet " said a black cat bigger then the rest of the apprentices "wait you said thei-" icepaw was going to say but was cut off "hey stormpaw sorry I couldn't make it to your ceremony I was on hunting patrol" said the ginger, black and white cat icepaw leaned over and asked "who are those two?' "the black one is darkpaw and the only decent one is wildpaw, oh and the really weird one is sunpaw" stormpaw said "ok guys we talked about this NO SECRETS" sunpaw said all the cats in the den looked at her in astonishment "ok I'm hitting the hay" stormpaw meowed "me to" said Wildpaw followed by Icepaw and Darkpaw and finally sunpaw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Stormpaw's and Icepaw's adventure

**"Wake up," Stormpaw nudged Icepaw. "Wait, what, why is it so early?" Icepaw questioned. "It's only sunrise and it's our first training, come on Brokenfire and Leopardnose agreed to let us have our first session together," Stormpaw answered quickly. "Ok, ok I'm up. Where are we going? I'll meet up with you later I have to get ready." Icepaw said. "Leopardnose made me watch out for you, so I can't leave without you." Stormpaw mewed. _Did Leopardnose underestimate me…Icepaw thought _"Ok I'll get ready in a sec." Icepaw inferred. "Ok let's go, we don't want to be late." Icepaw said in a hurry. Quickly the two apprentices made their way to Leopardnose and Brokenfire. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we had training today, I will be better next time, I take full blame." Icepaw admitted. "Your loyalty to the clan is strong I forgive you." Brokenfire said. Leopardnose looked down at Icepaw with anger in her eyes. Today we will show you the border of Fireclan. Leopardnose meowed. They traveled all day around Fireclan territory showing the best places to hunt, the snowingrocks, and the boundaries of Fireclan territory. "Today you have learned the boundaries of Fireclan and we don't want to see you in any other territory unless you are on a special mission of some sort." Leopardnose said. Brokenfire glanced at his apprentices with pride, Icepaw shared the glance with delight. "Um not to be rude but when can we have food?" Icepaw asked. "We may only have food after the elders and when you hunt you have to hunt for the clan not for just yourself." Leopardnose meowed. "Wait is training over yet." Stormpaw said "Yes its over lets head back to camp." Brokenfire mewed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

stormpaw's and Icepaw's Adventure

**Stormpaw and icepaw headed to camp with the mentors carful not to scare away prey the two apprentices longed to catch their first prey but the mentors said "tomorrow " they got into the camp and the mentors showed them the fresh kill pile "you will not put your prey here apprentices you will take it strait to the elders "said leopardnose "yes leopardnose" said stormpaw .the two cats took a squirrel to share. "now you to get some rest" said brokenfire. There two apprentices bounded over to the den it had been a long time they deserve the rest, Stormpaw and icepaw fell asleep soundly. "Wake up you two" "wake up" leopard nose mewed. stormpaw sat up quickly, and looked at his mentor looking at the two apprentices. "snowclan are apprentices we can fight to now" icepaw said " no your as helpless as kit you haven't learned to fight do not argue ,GO" she mewed sharply "now the rest of you get in their" stormpaw and icepaw watched as the three other apprentices left the den into the fight in the den they could hear the fight _how could I be so depth to not hear it _ stormpaw thought "come on" said icepaw, stormpaw got up and looked out the den , the fight was worse then she thought it would be less gruesome but she was wrong blood was flying cats on the ground , the two cats ran to the nursery avoiding and dogging the cats in fight _is this what its like to be a warrior ,these cats are risking their life _icepaw thought to herself they got into the nursery but something wasn't right icepaw froze when she herd stormpaw gasp "you cant be in here, who are you?" "I'm Eagleclaw, now get out of my way!" The large tom said as he picked up a kit "no" said stormpaw proudly "put the kit down" icepaw meowed "so now I have to fight two kits" Eagleclaw said. Icepaw narrowed her eyes and mewed "I'm not a kit" and lunged herself at the tom, and sunk her claws into him. The large tom dropped the kit and picked swiped at icepaw "Ow" Icepaw mewed the large tom picked up icepaw "NO" screamed stormpaw and lunged herself at Eagleclaw but missed the tom raced out of the den and screamed "retreat" stormpaw raced after put failed to leave the camp "before his mentor" Leopardnose said "no one was hurt what's wrong?" "No goldenflower is dead and they took icepaw" Stormpaw meowed. The camp was still.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"what do you mean they took icepaw" said leopardnose said standing injured cuts her face "eagleclaw killed goldenflowed and then he was going take a kit but icepaw attacked him and then he took her" stormpaw said while trying to catch her breath "goldenflower will be buried to night, as for icepaw…" hawkstar mewed ,"we must find her" stormpaw mewed "but right now our clan must rest and heal" hawkstar mewed "we will find her once wear well" stormpaw sighed she knew she could not argue with him they had only been friends for a little while but still, She wouldn't give up her friend so easy. "as for the rest of you fetch dapplepool" hawkstar mewed as he walked over to stormpaw "its ok stormpaw we will find her" he said nudging her "now go back to the den and sleep" stormpaw got up and walked slowly to the apprentices den and sat in her den _I could have saved her this is all my fault if I wouldn't have stood their like an idiot she would still be hear _stormpaw thought "hey you ok" stormpaw looked at wildpaw "no…its all my fault she's gone" stormpaw mewed sadly looking at the ground "no its not it could have happened to all of us" he meowed walking over to stormpaw and sitting next to her "I promise you it not your fault and when she get back hear she'll tell you herself" that's made stormpaw feel a lot better "your right when she gets back it will all be back to normal" stormpaw mewed happily "now lets get back to sleeping" wildpaw mewed and laid down next to stormpaw she was taken back at first but laid down and fell asleep.

Stormpaw woke up to hawkstar calling a gathering "all cats old enough to catch their prey gather around" stormpaw got up and nudged wild paw "get up there's a gathering" wild foot got up and looked stormpaw in the eyes _is he mad that I woke him up I had to there's a gathering_ it was silent for a moment "your not good at waking cats up" he meowed stormpaw laughed and meowed "come on silly" the two panted next to each other and headed toward of high rock it was afternoon they had slept almost the whole day "wow its late we slept late" stormpaw mewed "yeah I now the fight made me really tired" wildpaw meowed they look at the top of high rock and saw hawkstar on top all ready speaking to clan "last night we list two cats goldenflower and icepaw ,we sent out a patrol this morning to find icepaw who was taken by eagleclaw and she was on patrol and refused to come she said she belonged in snowclan" he meowed "no that's not like her she wouldn't do that" stormpaw meowed "stormpaw sit down let me finish" and we saw some amazing fighting from apprentices darkpaw and wildpaw step forward _No I'm losing all my friends I'm happy for wildpaw but…icepaw, _stormpaw thought "darkpaw from this day you will be known as darkpelt do you honor the warrior code and promise to be loyal to fireclan" hawkstar meowed "I do" darkpelt meowed .now wildpaw do you honor and the warrior code and promise to be loyal to fireclan" hawkstar meowed "I do " meowed wildpaw meowed "then you will be know as wildfire from now on" the cat around cheered "darkpelt wildfire" stormpaw cheered for old to den mates but was a little taken back that sunpaw wasn't a warrior to, she knew that she couldn't talk to wildfire till sunrise but she longed to" the cats started to leave but before they all did hawkstar said "stop we also have some more news brokenfire just died from injures .the clan gasped "our new deputy is leopardnose ,do you accept?" ."Of course" she said proudly and we will make, snowkit an apprentices" stormpaw was amazed haw many kits wear being made apprentices. step forward skyfall you are blind but you are one of the fiercest warriors we have, he's_ blind how come I didn't know." _you will mentor snowkit" "yes hawkstar skyfall mewed "good you are all dismissed" stormpaw can I see you in my den" he mewed , stormpaw nodded and headed toward the den "yes hawkstar" she asked as she got into the den "I know this is hard for you losing icepaw ,but you will see her again she's not gone forever" he mewed stormpaw was surprised at first "you think she'll come back and she will be accepted into the clan?" Stormpaw asked "yes but I don't want this affecting your training" hawkstar mewed "it wont, I promise" stormpaw promised "starclan has great destiny for you stormpaw, you can leave now" hawkstar mewed .stormpaw wanted to ask what but she was dismissed so she must leave. Stormpaw left the den and headed toward the new apprentice "hi snowpaw are you happy to be an apprentice you got an awesome mentor?" stormpaw asked. The young tom looked up at stormpaw "of course I'm happy but my mentor is blind why couldn't I get an actual good mentor like you, your mentors the deputy" snowpaw mewed angrily "no did you see him in battle your mentor is a great warrior and he'll pass that on to you" stormpaw encouraged "now come on lets get some sleep tomorrow we both have a big day" stormpaw added on. "Ok fine" stormpaw looked over at wildfire sitting calmly like nothing had happened, stormpaw grunted and muttered "he probably won't even hang out with me anymore he's just too good for me now" wildfire heard he turned his head and stormpaw thought he was going to yell at her but his eyes were full of sadness .stormpaw looked away to avoid saying anything she stopped and turned back around to see wildfire still looking at her she turned again and ran to the apprentices den.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter eleven

"All cat old enough to catch their own prey gather under the oak" screeched hawkstar stormpaw woke up right away she got up stretched and padded over to the oak the other cats looked at her with sad eyes but she didn't want to say anything to them. she sat down alone next to the tree "last night we all no their was a fire and that stormpaw saved my life…but stormpaw was also attacked by a rainclan cat last night so I want patrols looking out for rainclan and also last night well there is good new and bad news sunpaw died as many of you all ready no…. we will sit vigil for her when we get back to camp and also the good news is waterlilly had her kits last night so we must stay here a why'll longer" hawkstar meowed the cats left stormpaw looked around at her clan they all seemed to avoid her even snowpaw. She also looked for wildfire but he was no were to find. She saw waterlilly so stormpaw walked over to her "hello stormpaw" the black and white cat meowed "how are you kits what's their names also" stormpaw meowed looking at three small cats "their all very healthy and there are two toms and one she cats the toms names are thornkit and forstkit and the she cat is applekit" waterlilly smiled why'll saying it "their all strong and healthy" stormpaw smiled and padded off "hey stormpaw" cried a voice from behind her it was snowpaw "oh hey want to go hunting?" stormpaw asked "of course" he mewed happily the two cats padded off into the forest. They were out of earshot of every cat when stormpaw dared a question "what do you think I should do about wildfire" snowpaw stopped and looked at stormpaw "I don't know actually forgive him maybe", "no why should I I'm not a kit I can take care of my self I don't think he under stands that at all" stormpaw hissed "oh I understand keep you fur on" snowpaw mewed swiping stormpaw ear playfully "smell that?" stormpaw meowed "yes it called a rabbit" snowpaw meowed "then lets go find it" stormpaw laughed snowpaw sighed at least your happy now "I have always been happy" stormpaw mewed "sure" snowpaw kidded stormpaw ignored the comment and stepped closer to the rabbit and got in the hunters crouch and crept forward until she saw the rabbit before jumping on it and killing it to a bite to the neck "that was easy" stormpaw mewed "did you except it to fight back?" snowpaw mewed stormpaw looked at her friend and laughed "well I'm going back to camp now" stormpaw mewed "yeah because that was a long hunting patrol" snowpaw mumbled "just come on"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

One moon have passed since icepaw left

"Snowpaw are you going to the gathering because I am?" stormpaw asked "yeah is wildfire?" the white tom asked "yes all three of us maybe we'll see icepaw" stormpaw mewed "I don't think so she hasn't been their long so…" snowpaw said "yeah your probably right" stormpaw mewed sadly "oh well we can have fun on our own" snowpaw mewed "not without me you can't" wildfire said walking up to the two cats "want to go hunting with me stormpaw" wildfire asked "sure ill see you later snowpaw" stormpaw mewed the two cats ran through the forest to their usual hunting spot near the edge of the territory of cloudclan "remember if you see a patrol from cloudclan you run" wildfire mewed "yes I no now stop treating me like a kit" stormpaw joked" the two stopped to sniff for prey and take a breath "lets walk the rest" stormpaw said "yeah good idea" wildfire mewed stormpaw walked slowly trying to not scare away prey but stopped to a yowl "I smell fireclan" stormpaw stopped and looked over at wildfire but wildfire was still "wildfire" stormpaw meowed wildfire looked at stormpaw and mouthed be quiet "their over their" said one of the cats on patrol before the two could run away heavy body crushed stormpaw she yowled and tried her best to get on top of the cat stormpaw turned to see wildfire having just as much trouble but when she turned her head back to her fight the large cat was swiping stormpaw with is claws on the stomach stormpaw yowled and another cat came rushing through the bush "spottedpelt stop" the cat on top of stormpaw got off "all of you stop" wildfire got off the ground and rushed over to stormpaw "are you ok" wildfire asked "I don't know I got some really bad cuts" the cat that had came out of the bush walked over and sighed "you are very hurt but luckily you yowl loud enough for the whole forest to hear I am the cloudclan medicine cat hold on ill return with some herbs" stormpaw nodded and put her head down on wildfires paw "stormpaw hang in there" wildfire meowed "don't worry ill be fine worst comes to worst I need you to carry be home" stormpaw mewed wildfire grunted and let out a silent laugh . There was a rumble in the bushes and the medicine cat came back and put some herbs on stormpaw stomach "now rest for a couple moments and then go back home, why'll were waiting lets chat my name is brakenpool" the medicine cat mewed "I'm wildfire and this is stormpaw" wildfire mewed "stormpaw? As in the hawkstar only kit?" brakenpool asked "actually yes" stormpaw mewed "he talks about you at gatherings" brakenpool mewed "really?" stormpaw asked "yes he talks about how you have a great destiny" brakenpool mewed "yes he's told me that,can I sit up now?" stormpaw meowed "yes but have your friend carry you back you and hurry though herbs wont last long you medicine cat need to check that out" brakenpool mewed "yes ok" wildfire said and picked up stormpaw and left the medicine cat an ran thru the forest "sorry" stormpaw mewed "its ok your injured" he grunted through stormpaw fur. The reached the camp shortly after stormpaw stomach started bleeding again "what happened" hawkstar roared as they entered the camp , dapplepool came over and took stormpaw to her den why'll wildfire explained what had happened "I understand but next time be more carful next time" stormpaw herd from the medicine den . Stormpaw fell asleep shortly after that.

Stormpaw woke with a start it was just thunder and it was poring down rain she looked around the den to see hawkstar in the den asleep and around him snowpaw and wildfire her heart filled with joy to see all them caring for her safety she rested her head on her paws and waited to watch the sun rise stormpaw felt uneasy to sleep on her stomach so she lay on her back as the sun rose hawkstar woke first and looked over at stormpaw "oh your up do you want me to wake dapplepool to check you cuts" hawkstar asked "no its fine but thank you for staying" stormpaw mewed "its no problem I want to be their for my only family, but I need to go now ill check on you later ill fetch some fresh kill for you when I get back" hawkstar mewed "thanks" stormpaw mewed. Next to wake up was wildfire he got up and walked to stormpaw "sorry we should have never gone alone" he mewed "it's fine it's no fun with a lot of cats" she replied

As the day went on the rest of the cats felt and dapplepool finally let stormpaw leave "she got out of the den and ran across the clearing she was healed. She ran to tell her father "hawkstar, hawkstar I'm healed "that's great now you can get back to training the gathering tonight and your still going" hawkstar mewed "yes I'm excited I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Good now get some rest before the gathering" stormpaw


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Storpaw looked through the crowd of cats she looked to wear the snowclan cats had settled her heart filled with joy when she saw a small white cat icepaw she was also looking around until the two cats eyes fell upon each other "icepaw" stormpaw meowed but it was too loud for her to the call. The two small cats ran over to each other meeting in the middle of the crowd. They nuzzled each other "why?" stormpaw asked "my home is with waterpaw" she confessed "who's that and sense when he more important than your clan?" stormpaw mewed "my clan I wasn't even born in that clan" icepaw hissed. Another cat walked up stormpaw glared at her with anger "I'm hawkpaw who's this icepaw?" hawkpaw meowed "well I'm not icepaw friend" stormpaw growled turning around to wildfire right behind her. He sighed and looked past stormpaw "hey icepaw" wildfire mowed "hey wildpaw" icepaw mewed "its wildfire now I'm a warrior" he meowed happily "oh

Sorry …wildfire" icepaw meowed. Stormpaw nudged wildfire "just a minute" he mewed "well then I can see who you want to be around not me!" stormpaw growled and ran toward snowpaw and sat next him "anyway it was nice seeing you but why wont you come back to Fireclan?" Wildfire mewed. "I think I'm in love and his name is waterpaw, I just cant get my mind off of him." Icepaw tried to explain. "Oh… I see, well I better go talk to stormpaw. It was nice seeing you. Bye." Wildfire said as he raced off toward Stormpaw and Snowpaw. "Hey what's wrong?" Wildfire mewed but was interrupted by Hawkstar, "Our clan is recovering from the last battle but we lost two warriors, but one of our apprentices was taken." Hawkstar said with a doubtful glare at Spottedstar. "We offered to let her go but she wanted to stay. It is not our fault for your kits decisions." Spottedstar mewed tauntingly. "We are not here to fight; Starclan has brought clouds of disappointment upon the moon. It is good that Fireclan is recovering, but we shall not bicker anymore." EchoStar mewed as all the cats looked up to see the moonlight was covered by dark gloomy clouds. "We lost two elders and a kit to an adult fox that snook in to our camp." Aurastar mewed. "Starclan has ended this gathering. NOW!" Dapplepool mewed in alert. "We must get back to camp! Something is happening!" Dapplepool screeched. All the fireclan cats ran toward home with no signal from their leader. Stormpaw ran toward the rest of her clan but ran into another cat "watch were your going kit" the gray and black cat growled "sorry" stormpaw mewed running.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Fire! Get the kits help the elders!" Screeched foxtail "stardust get your kits cloudtail get sunpaw midnight get out hurry!" hawkstar yelped at the cats. "I- I cant move! I'm trapped!" Sunpaw yelped. "Sunpaw! Look there's a hole right here, try to get out." Cloudtail meowed painfully. Sunpaw tried to creep out but her tail caught on fire! She dropped painfully as the fire spread from her tail to her whiskers. "Sunpaw No!" stormpaw yelped painfully as she saw her friend catch on fire. Cloudtail tried to drag the young apprentice but she was stuck in between two branches of the tree that fell across the apprentices den entrance. "Hawkstar She's stuck we have to leave her here there is no way she would be able to live!" Cloudtail shouted at her leader. "We can't just leave her here!" Stormpaw argued. "We have to! Or else we all will die!" Hawkstar said looking down at his kin. "Stormpaw look out!" Wildfire shouted as he tackled stormpaw to the side, and at that moment a large tree fell down where Stormpaw was standing. "Stormpaw! Wildfire! Cloudtail! Get out of camp I'll get the rest of the kits! Tell the clan to head near the oak! GO!" Hawkstar yelped. "I can't! My leg!" Stormpaw screeched. Wildfire quickly noticed a spark of fire had landed on her left hind leg. Wildfire quickly reacted; he picked up his friend and ran out of camp with Cloudtail right behind them. "Hawkstar told me to start heading near the oak, he's getting the other kits! Lets go" Wildfire yelped as he exited the camp. "Put me down" stormpaw hissed "I'm fine the spark didn't do anything" she glared up at wildfire "I'm not putting you down you'll just run back to camp and try to help" wildfire meowed "so I'm want to help my clan now put me down now!" stormpaw meowed loudly the other cats stopped and looked at wildfire "fine" he glared at stormpaw angrily "just trying to help" he growled "well I don't need your help!" stormpaw hissed but regretted saying it right away wildfire nodded and walked away she watched him go and walked slowly to the oak "hey you ok?" asked snowpaw walking up to stormpaw "can I pleas be alone right now?" stormpaw mewed "no because then you would be all alone in the back" snowpaw meowed he laughed quietly "pleas?" stormpaw looked at him sadly "ok fine but just ask me if you need company" snowpaw meowed. She nodded, when snowpaw diapered in the clan cats stormpaw. turned around and raced back to the camp she herd a yowl and started to run even faster "no this is my home not even fire will destroy it" she screeched through the flames falling down when she reached the camp she saw a horrible sight hawkstar lying on the ground wounded "hawkstar!" stormpaw cried and raced over to her father he looked up and looked saw stormpaw and mouthed "help" stormpaw grad her father neck and started pulling away "have you lost a life?" stormpaw asked "yes but I need you to leave" hawkstar meowed "no I'm not leaving you here you need to lead our clan" stormpaw hissed hawkstar closed his eyes but stormpaw kept pulling "three" hawkstar meowed when they were out of the camp "what?" stormpaw asked "only three lives left" hawkstar meowed "lets not talk about this we need to get you to dapplepool" stormpaw grunted the rest of the way their was quiet "were is stormpaw" screeched snowpaw I… I don't know" stormpaw looked through the bushes they were in to see it to see it was wildfire "snowpaw ran forward and tackled wildfire "if she dies it your fault" snowpaw hissed "she wont she's as strong cat… but if she does ill never forgive myself" wildfire meowed hawkstar laughed a quiet laugh "those toms" stormpaw looked at her father and smiled she grabbed his neck again and pulled him out of the bush "stormpaw" cried owlfur "hawkstar" cried cloudtail the clan gathered around the two cats "were is dapplepool?" mowed stormpaw. Dapplepool ran over and started healing hawkstar wounds. Stormpaw yawned and laid down a fox length from her father so dapplepool had room to treat his wounds "stormpaw!" growled wildfire "yes what is it now?" stormpaw asked bitterly .wildfire shook his head and meowed "I told you not to go you could have gotten killed", stormpaw bristled with anger "last time I checked you weren't the boss of everything and I didn't have to what you say". "But I care about you safety" wildfire meowed "we'll maybe that's the problem I can handle myself!" Stormpaw hissed "fine then I guesses you can do with out me in your life" wildfire hissed back "just go" cried stormpaw trying not to cry. Wildfire turned around and padded away stormpaw looked around to see the clan looking at her hawkstar's eyes glared at her with sadness stormpaw lied back down and rested her head one her paws the cats still looking at her "stop looking at me" she cried as she sprung back up the cats didn't stop "storm-"stardust tried to say but was cut off "no stop just stop!" strompaw yelled ting around at her clan mates "stormpaw pleas" meowed midnight. Stormpaw didn't, she meowed "stop it stop it just Stop!" she said and ran into the woods not stopping she ran swiftly through the woods not stopping even for air she didn't no were she was going until she collided with something "watch it kit" mowed the familiar voice "sorry" stormpaw mowed "oh its you" the cat meowed it was the black and gray cat she ran into at the gathering "why are you in rainclan territory kit?" she mowed "I'm not a kit and I'm not in the mood to answer that plus I'm only on the borer what's it matter" strompaw meowed "what's your name kit" she meowed "stormpaw you?" , "lostpaw now get out of rainclan" as she swiped stormpaw ear and cut a small piece off "teach you to trespass stormpaw didn't want to star another fight so she turned around and padded back to the oak "stormpaw" cried snowpaw as she walked into the clearing round the oak she ignored snowpaw and went over to hawkstar "sorry" stormpaw mumbled "what happened to your ear" hawkstar asked " I ran into a rainclan cat" stormpaw meowed "well let dapplepool check your ear out" hawkstar mowed "fine" stormpaw sighed

The night was cold she wanted to be in a nice warm den next to her best friends she looked up to see all the cats spread out among the clearing she looked around to see snowpaw asleep and wildfire across the clearing and all the cats far away from stormpaw she looked around once again to find leopardnose on the oak she ran over and climbed on the tree "why are you up?" leopardnose asked "cant sleep you" "same"" it was silent "you no you saved hawkstar today" leopardnose meowed "I never thought about it that away but I did what any cat would have done" stormpaw confessed "I saw what happened to you and wildfire" leopardnose mewed "so what were not friends anymore" strompaw meowed coldly "what about snowpaw?" leopardnose mewed "what about him I'm think were still friends…"

Strompaw mowed sadly "go get some rest we won't be training for a why'll but you still need to save you energy for tomorrow maybe the fire will be out" "yeah maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"All cat old enough to catch their own prey gather under the oak" screeched hawkstar stormpaw woke up right away she got up stretched and padded over to the oak the other cats looked at her with sad eyes but she didn't want to say anything to them. she sat down alone next to the tree "last night we all no their was a fire and that stormpaw saved my life…but stormpaw was also attacked by a rainclan cat last night so I want patrols looking out for rainclan and also last night well there is good new and bad news sunpaw died as many of you all ready no…. we will sit vigil for her when we get back to camp and also the good news is waterlilly had her kits last night so we must stay here a why'll longer" hawkstar meowed the cats left stormpaw looked around at her clan they all seemed to avoid her even snowpaw. She also looked for wildfire but he was no were to find. She saw waterlilly so stormpaw walked over to her "hello stormpaw" the black and white cat meowed "how are you kits what's their names also" stormpaw meowed looking at three small cats "their all very healthy and there are two toms and one she cats the toms names are thornkit and forstkit and the she cat is applekit" waterlilly smiled why'll saying it "their all strong and healthy" stormpaw smiled and padded off "hey stormpaw" cried a voice from behind her it was snowpaw "oh hey want to go hunting?" stormpaw asked "of course" he mewed happily the two cats padded off into the forest. They were out of earshot of every cat when stormpaw dared a question "what do you think I should do about wildfire" snowpaw stopped and looked at stormpaw "I don't know actually forgive him maybe", "no why should I I'm not a kit I can take care of my self I don't think he under stands that at all" stormpaw hissed "oh I understand keep you fur on" snowpaw mewed swiping stormpaw ear playfully "smell that?" stormpaw meowed "yes it called a rabbit" snowpaw meowed "then lets go find it" stormpaw laughed snowpaw sighed at least your happy now "I have always been happy" stormpaw mewed "sure" snowpaw kidded stormpaw ignored the comment and stepped closer to the rabbit and got in the hunters crouch and crept forward until she saw the rabbit before jumping on it and killing it to a bite to the neck "that was easy" stormpaw mewed "did you except it to fight back?" snowpaw mewed stormpaw looked at her friend and laughed "well I'm going back to camp now" stormpaw mewed "yeah because that was a long hunting patrol" snowpaw mumbled "just come on"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The night was so bitterly cold and their was no trees but stormpaw wasn't scared "hello" she screeched through the empty baron "finally you're here" .stormpaw turned around to see a large silver tom "who are you" stormpaw hissed "in time you will find out but for now tell me how you are I haven't seen you in a long time" he mumbled "I don't know you and who are you?" stormpaw hissed again "I am smokestar" he mewed "and what do you want with me" stormpaw mewed "stormpaw calm down I was a fireclan cat just like you before I died" he mewed "how did you die?" stormpaw meowed "well ill tell you once you find out ill tell you everything but from then I would like to see you at nights… why not ask hawkstar about me". Smokestar mewed. "Trust me I will because I need to no if I can trust you" stormpaw mewed "I understand goodbye for now" smokestar mewed and light filled the air and stormpaw jumped up it was a dream it was almost sun high. She looked around were hawkstar she needed to talk to him right away about her dream. The only cat around was wildfire "wildfire wear is hawkstar?" stormpaw mewed "hunting but can we talk pleas?" he mewed sadly "wildfire…right now is really tough for me to talk but maybe later once I get this sorted out" stormpaw meowed closing her eyes "ok but…" he didn't finish the sentence before he walked away hawkstar walked into the clearing holding a squirrel and a mouse "hawkstar can we talk?" stormpaw meowed running up to her father "yes of course follow me to the oak" hawkstar mewed happily . Hawkstar lead her to the oak "what is it stormpaw" hawkstar mewed "who is… smokestar" stormpaw mewed scared of the answer "who told you that name!" hawkstar hissed "well he um came to me in a dream actually… but who is he?" stormpaw mewed "well he was my mentor and he made me deputy and he died a little why'll after you birth…" hawkstar mewed "oh okay" stormpaw mewed "and I really never trusted him I just had a bad feeling about him" hawkstar confessed "don't ever see him again stormpaw understand!" hawkstar hissed "yes but-" stormpaw tried to say "no he's not a good cat now leave" . stormpaw got up and walked out of the den "hey leopardnose" stormpaw mewed as she came up to her. "Oh hey I can't train today I'm going to check out camp bye" before she could say anything else leopardnose bounded away. "I might as well talk to wildfire" stormpaw mumbled to herself. She looked around to see wildfire next to him next to a thorn bush she went over and sat next to him. "This needs to stop" wildfire whispered "I no… but I cant off the fact that you treat me like I can't handle myself"

"I don't know why I do that. I don't mean to" he paused "can we still be friends" he mewed "yeah" "good I missed hanging out with you" he laughed "me to" stormpaw put her tail on her friends shoulder "what was so important that you had to tell hawkstar so fast" wildfire asked "nothing it was just about er-training" stormpaw didn't want to lie to her friend but she didn't want it spreading through the clan. "hmp ok"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

This night was just as cold as the one before stormpaw knew what was going to happen so she sat down and waited a cold breeze swept through the cold air and then a cat appeared "so what did hawkstar say?" smokestar mewed "well he said you were a bad cat and to never see you again" stormpaw meowed smokestar laughed "and why didn't you wake yourself"

"Because I trust you, you didn't give me any reason not to" stormpaw mewed "well than you're just like your father" smokestar proudly "well my father said you mentored him" stormpaw meowed "well that. He was an excellent apprentice that's for sure he was actually my last apprentice also" smokestar mewed "he only has three lives left" stormpaw mewed sadly "why are you sharing this with me?" the large gray tom asked "because I trust you and if mentored my father you must be loyal like him" stormpaw mewed smokestar laughed "yeah loyal like him…" a moment of silent passed and finally smokestar smoke "I would like to help you train". "Why I have a mentor" stormpaw replied "well your training would go faster and you would be a warrior faster" smokestar mewed "well then I guess" the tom smiled ill you see you tomorrow then.

Stormpaw woke up to hawkstars voice calling a gathering. Stormpaw got up and padded over to the oak they hadn't been to the camp for three nights now "we are going to travel back to camp today and see the damage " owlfur spoke "what about waterlily's kits" "we'll carry them back to camp" hawkstar replied. "Waterlily will carry one and she will also pick who else will carry them" hawkstar spoke from a low branch on the oak. Waterlily looked lost in thought as she picked who would carry the precious kits "well…I would like volefur to carry one and stormpaw" stormpaw nodded she walked over to the little kits and smiled .hawkstar spoke again "lets go" stormpaw picked up a applekit why'll volefur picked up thornkit and their mother picked up frostkit applekit mewed and stormpaw licked her neck through her teeth. Hawkstar started out of clearing looking back on his clan "leopardnose stay in the back and make sure no cat gets left behind" he mewed stormpaw walked after them the whole clan with Waterlily at her side they got deeper in the forest and ashes appeared on the ground as they got closer to camp finally they reached camp the once forest floors were covers with ashes and fallen trees. Stormpaw looked around and saw sunpaws lifeless body under a rock waterlily sighed and headed to the nursery stormpaw followed along with volefur the only things that were damaged in the camp was the warriors tree and apprentices den. The nest along the wall in the nursery were soft and warm so stormpaw set applekit next to her mother and headed out of the den toward sunpaws body but it was gone "were did they take her?" stormpaw whispered " we had patrol take her to be buried she was crowfood" a voice mewed from behind stormpaw. Stormpaw looked around to see it was hawkstar "we were lucky only the warriors den and apprentices den". "Just move the warriors den to the maple tree" stormpaw mewed "I will and I think the apprentices den will be ok…" hawkstar sighed "I'm going to try to start my training again tomorrow" stormpaw meowed "good" hawkstar mewed "I need to go make sure all cats are here safely". Hawkstar walked away and checked on all the cats. Stormpaw got up and looked at the apprentices den and walked in to check on things she looked in the hallow stump to see the floor covered with ashes. "How did the fire start" stormpaw whispered .she sighed and sniffed the air but all she smelled was ashes .she sniffed again to try to get the smell of the camp but all she smelt this time was rainclan she rushed out of camp to see warriors from rainclan next to highrock talking to EchoStar in front of the warriors. Stormpaw looked at the warriors. Her eyes landed on two cats next to each other lostpaw was one of them but the other one was unfamiliar it was a black cat with a white tail and a white paw with one blue eye and a green eye. Lostpaw turned her head and looked at stormpaw she narrowed her eyes and smiled and turned her head back to Echostar. Stormpaw lied down and waited for there meeting to be over so she could go ask her father what it was about. All of a sudden the cats broke up and started spreading around camp. Hawkstar climbed up highrock and yowled "rainclan has come and helped us from the fire so pleas welcome them as if this is there home". Stormpaw nodded and turned around and headed back to the apprentices den stormpaw stopped to see the black cat with the green and blue eyes he was standing there not moving "hey something wrong?" stormpaw mewed walking up to the cat "no sorry" he mewed "what's your name mine is stormpaw" . "My name is venompaw" he mewed "well lets get to work" stormpaw mewed smiling. He nodded and spoke "we should start by getting leaves to cover up the holes in the stump". "Yep lets go" the to cats headed over to the forest "there aren't enough leaves here, or the right king lets go deeper into the woods" venompaw mewed. Stormpaw nodded and started back off into the woods. The two cats came along a pear tree "this will do" stormpaw mewed. Stormpaw climbed up the tree and started picking them. She dropped them so venompaw could pick them up "stormpaw!" called a voice in the woods stormpaw looked down on venompaw "yes?" stormpaw yelled. Wildfire came rushing through the bracken "what are you doing" he hisses stormpaw jumped down from the tree "getting leaves" stormpaw replied "well come back to camp when your done" wildfire hissed again. Stormpaw nudged her friend "what's wrong?" she whispered in his ear "ill tell you later" wildfire sighed and started back to camp "well than this is just weird for me" venompaw mewed smiling. Stormpaw turned back to venompaw and playfully swiped at his ear. "Come on lets go back to camp" stormpaw picked up some of the leaves and venompaw did also the two cat turned around and started walking back to camp

"Put the leaves in the holes" venompaw mewed as they started fixing the den echostar yowled and spoke "rainclan cats start heading back to camp venompaw turned his head to stormpaw "I had a fun time today maybe we'll meet again someday" . "Yeah" stormpaw replied smiling. Venompaw sighed and turned around back to his clan and started walking away. Lostpaw stopped and bounded over to stormpaw and mewed "back off venompaw he is mine" she hissed stormpaw nodded and mewed "get off this territory" stormpaw hissed. Lostpaw flinched and ran back to her clan. Stormpaw walked to the fresh kill pile and took and vole and headed back to the den and lied down and closed her eyes ready to see smokestar.

The night wasn't cold this time it was warm "smokestar I'm ready to train!" stormpaw screeched "good" said a soft voice from behind stormpaw she turned round to see it was the large gray cat "smokestar" stormpaw mewed "ok you want to train come at me" stormpaw nodded and ran towered the large gray cat but was to slow she landed on the hard ground and turned around to see stormpaw ran forward again and stayed on the ground this time she ran past smokestar he looked back and stormpaw bounded backwards and landed on smokestars back and bit his back . He yowled and threw her off. He smiled "know I come at you" smokestar mewed and ran forward and threw himself at stormpaw. She ran away barley missing smokestars body "ok I'm done you can avoid an attack that all I needed to no" he mewed. Stormpaw laughed and looked at smokestar and realized how muck alike they looked "are we related?" stormpaw mewed smokestar sighed and spoke "I'm your fathers brother". "I have another question" stormpaw mewed "yes" smokestar mewed sitting down "did you no my mother?" stormpaw mewed quietly. Smokestar sighed and got up and nuzzled stormpaw "yes she was a great cat" smokestar mewed "wear is she now" meowed stormpaw "I… I don't know" smokestar mewed. Stormpaw pulled herself away from smokestar and sighed. "I better go I bet its almost morning" stormpaw mewed "yeah I need you tell you something first though-"but never got finished. Leopardnose was hanging over stormpaw "time for training lets go" she mewed. Stormpaw bounded up and started walking away with leopardnose "lets start with a training session" leopardnose mewed. Stormpaw was excited maybe these training lessons with smokestar would help "ok same as last time we trained come at me" leopardnose stopped and mewed. Stormpaw noticed when she got ready she got in the same possession as smokestar that night. Stormpaw ran forward and waited for leopardnose to head to the right and stormpaw was right leopardnose tried going to the right but stormpaw landed on her back "ok get off" leopardnose mewed "were did you learn that one I wasn't going to teach you it for another moon" leopardnose mewed "well I guess I'm ahead of the game then" stormpaw replied happily "ok lets go hunt" leopardnose sighed. Stormpaw got in the hunting crouch and started forward leopardnose at her side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Another moon has passed

"Good" smokestar mewed as stormpaw brought back to rabbits and a squirrel. She set them down "have one" stormpaw mewed "no thanks" he meowed "oh come on" stormpaw mewed "fine ill have the squirrel" stormpaw handed him the squirrel "are you going to the gathering tonight?" smokestar mewed "yep I hope I see icepaw and venompaw" stormpaw mewed smokestar smiled "not much longer till you're a warrior I mean you a moon ahead of your training". Stormpaw smiled and spoke "yep I can't wait" "yeah and you need to wake up it almost sunhigh" smokestar mewed "what all ready sunhigh bye" stormpaw mewed waking up. She yawned and stretched and walked up to hawkstar "morning". "Yeah morning "hawkstar smiled "we need to go to the gathering soon so eat" he mewed "yes sir" stormpaw mewed smiling and heading over to the fresh kill pile. Wildfire was there picking up a vole "hey want to share?" wildfire mewed "sure" stormpaw replied and they headed over to the clearing and sat down "you going to the gathering?" he asked "yes are you" stormpaw replied "no" he grunted. Stormpaw took a bite of the vole and got up and mewed "well off to the gathering bye" she but her tail on her friends head and walked away.

Through the crowd of cats stormpaw could make out many cats hawkstar went to the top of highrock to talk with the other leaders. Stormpaw looked at the snowclan cats than the rainclan cats and the iceclan cats she couldn't find any cats she knew she sat down and a beautiful cat white cat with orange paws came over "hello are you stormpaw" she mewed "yes why?" stormpaw replied "I am meadowfoot of iceclan I'm their medicine cat well not to scare you or anything but starclan gave me a message about you…" "What!" stormpaw sat up and mewed shocked "Well they just told me that the clans destiny was in your and another cats paws" she mewed "are you sure why hasn't dapplepool told me?" stormpaw mewed "we'll some medicine cats don't get the message only some" she mewed "what do I have to do!" stormpaw hisses "I don't know… but I no this is new for you so…" meadowfoot mewed stormpaw looked into the medicine cats eyes and saw love and compassion "thank you" stormpaw mewed. The medicine cat smiled and turned around and walked away. Echostar yowled from the top of the fortress "I would like to go first if that's ok" hawkstar mewed, aurastar nodded along with spottedstar EchoStar stepped back and Hawkstar mewed "there was a fire in our camp we lost one cat but a queen has also given birth to three healthy cats hopefully another clan wont try to steal them" he growled and looked at spottedstar she stepped forward "all is well in snowclan nothing has happened since the last gathering actually" she smirked and let aurastar come forward "our deputey leafeyes has died so I had to appoint a new deputy lightheart. And we have two new apprentices. Finally echostar stepped forward "I'm on my last life so I have decided to retire and let batsong become leader" the cats gasped hawkstar spoke "you were a great leader". "Don't pity me" echostar hissed and stepped backwards the leaders jumped down from the tree and most cats gathered around echostar. Why'll some cats gathered around other leaders and gossiped. Stormpaw lied down and sighed she took a deep breath and a body crushed her stormpaw got up and the body got off stormpaw looked around to see her friend venompaw "hey what was that for" stormpaw smiled. Venompaw laughed and mewed "no reason you just looked so peaceful and so I had to stop it" venompaw giggled stormpaw went over to her friend and looked into his blue and green eyes "what?" venompaw asked "nothing are you aware you one blue eye and one green eye" stormpaw mewed "he mewed yeah why cant I just be normal and have one color eyes" he sighed "well, I think their beautiful" stormpaw mewed "really?"

"Yeah" stormpaw smiled again "can I tell you something..." venompaw mewed "yeah of course" stormpaw replied "well a at came to me named meadowfoot and said I had a destiny" stormpaws ears perked up "are you serious she told me that to!" "Really when do you think" venompaw mewed but couldn't finish to hawkstar calling fireclan away stormpaw looked at her friend and mewed "soon I hope soon, ill talk to you later" stormpaw liked her friends head and bounded away leaving venompaw alone. She padded up to leopardnose "who's you friend?" she mewed smiling. Stormpaw smiled back "just a friend" she mewed. "Oh really because I have never seen you of all cats so happy around any other cats not even wildfire". Stormpaw stopped and looked at her mentor"why would I be happier around wildfire?" Her mentor stopped and looked at wildfire "well it's no secret he has feelings for you stormpaw" she mewed "what really but I don't…" stormpaw confessed "well than don't tell him it might change his entire attitude" leopardnose mewed "but pleas tell me you don't have feelings for that other cat from rainclan". Stormpaw thought about it for a moment and leopardnose mewed "well do you like him" stormpaw opened her moth and was about to say something .until hawkstar yowled "are you to going to gossip all day long come on" the two she cats bounded back up to the clan stormpaw looked at her mentor but she had all ready turned away.

When they got back to camp wildfire came up and mewed "how was it" stormpaw looked at him with concerned eyes the only thing on her mind was one the question _do you like him_? . Wildfire mewed "what's wrong?" with concern in his voice "nothing just tired" stormpaw looked at her friend and mewed "I'm going to sleep". "I have been waiting for you guys to get back so I could hear what happened but I think I'm going to have till wait till morning" stormpaw nodded and walked away to the apprentices den she laid down next to her friend snowpaw who was all ready asleep he popped his head up and mewed "hey" . "go back to sleep" he didn't argue he just lied down and fell asleep stormpaw but her head on her paws and thought _did she have feeling for venompaw after all he was a strong hansom cat _stormpaw tried to clear it out of her mind but she couldn't his name kept running through her head _venompaw venompaw venompaw I have feelings for venompaw._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Stormpaw woke up in a clearing she looked around it was not were she usually met smokestar "hello?" a voice whispered in the wind stormpaw could barley make out the words but the seemed to make out fortress. Stormpaw raced to the way of the fortress when she got to the highrock in the clearing she looked around she herd a voice that came from on top of the rock she looked to see two cats on top of the rock one was brokenfire the other cat was smokestar "brokenfire!" he smiled and jumped down the rock and put his tail on stormpaws head smokestar also jumped down "we need to tell you about what meadowfoot told you" he smiled brokenfire added "where is venompaw" stormpaw sighed about what she thought about venompaw she wanted to keep a secret here was a rumble in the bush and venompaw popped out of it he looked around and sighed "I knew it would be soon but really that fast" he mewed stormpaw laughed and looked back at the two warrior cats venompaw came over and sat next to stormpaw and smiled. Stormpaw quickly turned her head back to the warriors "we trust you two with the clans destiny" brokenfire mewed "what's going to happen?" venompaw mewed "oh nothing bad but a tribe far far away is waiting for two cats to come and save them" smokestar mewed "but why us" stormpaw mewed "stormpaw during you kitting a prophecy happened and you two need to fulfill it", "well what is it" venompaw mewed "wait wait! You knew my mother and didn't tell me?" stormpaw mewed "we both did actually" smokestar mewed "why didn't you tell me about her!" stormpaw hissed "calm down" venompaw mewed putting his tail on stormpaws shoulder. Stormpaw nodded and looked back at the two big cats. Smokestar looked at stormpaw with a surprised face and smiled. Stormpaw looked at her paws. "We have to go now, but we will meet up again…" Smokestar said as Brokenfire and Smokestar disappeared in the distance.


End file.
